legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
SpitfireMad
'''SpitfireMad '''is an Inventor who joined the LEGO Message Boards on March 11th, 2007. Currently he has over 4,205 posts and 1 stud. He is one of the few users that almost never spams. He posts with very good quality overall. His avatar is Johnny Thunder. "Suffering Spitfires!", A Brief History: "One Small Step For Spitfire..." SpitfireMad initially hesitated from joining the LEGO Message Boards, when he first created his account in 2007. Instead, he preferred to play the online games, and edit his Club Personal Page. However, about a year after MLN was introduced, Spitfire decided that he wanted to get more out of LEGO.com, and so joined the LEGO Message Boards community. He made his first posts in the "The Classic Cafe", which were about the worrying increase in the amount of licenced LEGO themes, a subject which he is still passionate about today. It seems fitting, therefore, that his first topic - "LEGO is Going Licenced" - should be about this very issue. After becoming well-known in the Classics Forum for his many opinionated, yet factual contributions, Spitfire decided to venture into the Message Boards Forum, where he posted in the "Talk To The Mods" topic. TTTM has sinced moved to its own "Help And Suggestions" forum, and Spitfire continues to offer solutions and advice to those who request it there. "The musical hum of a Napier-Lion aero-engine ... flying low over the sand dunes..." Continually growing confident and competent at posting, Spitfire expanded out into the Designers, LEGO.com and Design byME forums, where he would share his opinions and knowledge about various ideas and themes. But, despite all this, Spitfire still felt he was missing out on something, and that was roleplay. He had never posted in a roleplay before, and seeing all the positive comments people were making about them, decided to join one. In August 2011, shortly after it broke away from the "Air Raiders HQ", Spitfire enrolled at the "Flyer Squad HQ", in the Pharaoh's Quest Forum, making a somewhat dramatic enterance in a DeHavilland DH.77 Interceptor. He chose this HQ because of his passion for aviation, and thus felt it would suit him better than any other. After getting used to the way the roleplay worked, he soon became a prominent member of the Flyer Squad, creating the "Aircraft Dealership", and becoming good friends with its members. When the Flyer Squad relocated its primary base of operations to the "Dino" forum, Spitfire moved with it, and assumed a leading role there when acoustic14 and k9unit13 went inactive. "A Galaxy Far, Far Away..." In August 2012, SpitfireMad declared his allegiance to the Great, Grand and Glorious Galactic Empire, in the "Star Wars Original Saga Roleplay" forum, to join his friends from the LEGO Universe Creation Lab. His roleplaying there got off to a shaky start when ARC2197 (as Mand'alor Slisko) assaulted the "Stormtrooper HQ", and Spitfire made the controversial order to have the planetary defenses destroy the HQ. Unfortunately, he was put under close arrest by Obiwan50 before he could carry out this order, and the Mandalorians successfully took over the topic. Despite this baptism of fire, Spitfire eventually took off in the Original Saga roleplay, and he now owns "TransGalMeg Industries", where his Bulwark Mk III Star Battlecruisers are proving to be very popular. SpitfireMad is one of the users who believes the user ARCDARC2182 is a troll, and has agreed a temporary truce with the Mandalorians until the identity of the user is ascertained. Likes, Dislikes and Other Things Likes SpitfireMad, as well as being a TFOL (Teenage Fan Of LEGO), is very passionate about aviation. He is very knowledgeable about that subject, and enjoys nothing better than to have a conversation with other people who share the same enthusiasm. He is also an avid reader of novels, especially war stories, and his favourite literary character is James Bigglesworth, otherwise known as "Biggles", created by Captain W.E.Johns. Spitfire has often been known to quote from these books. His favourite topic on the LEGO Message Boards is "The Classic Cafe", where he first started posting. Spitfire likes the freedom to post about almost anything LEGO-related in this topic, and the fact that very few conversations can be qualified as off-topic there. A large proportion of the users he considers friends do, or have at some point posted in this topic. Dislikes There are very few things SpitfireMad dislikes, but what he does hate, he genuinely loathes. The first of these is poor-quality licenced themes, especially Galidor. Spitfire frequently comments that more thought should be put into choosing and developing licenced themes, and there are only four he considers worthy of retaining: Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Superheroes and Harry Potter. The other thing that really gets on his nerves are so-called Message Board "trolls". A number of users have been going around rating everyone's topics in certain forums "Terrible", and so Spitfire has taken it upon himself to go "Positive Trolling" - rating these topics "Excellent", to restore the ratings' balance. It is for this reason why Spitfire is an advocate for a positive-only ratings system, in the MB Update. What he hates even more is when "trolls" target specific users - such as talmid, and more recently, ARC2197 - impersonating them to make their friends and other users dislike them. Friends In no specific order, below is a list of the users SpitfireMad considers to be good friends. If you are not on this list, but think you ought to be, please edit this page and add yourself. *PHINN *Adamlenton1 *Ninjawolf96 *Donaldduckatti313 *Rock-o-Ages *talmid *K9unit13 *acoustic14 *miakittymoon *creativelve *RememberMM *cr9 *HQuiff *Legotrain587 *Legostudios34 *Crossbow9568 *thingguy2 *hermanw *Dino272727 *Feldman5 *Archersaurus *Alemas Category:Users Category:British Category:1 stud Category:2007 Category:Inventors Category:Male